An examination of the effect of anesthetics on drug-induced membrane electrical noise. Examination of the relationship of physical chemical properties, in particular, pKA and solubility in non-polar solvents, to potency of barbiturates. Determination of the extent of post synaptic effects to "run-down" of end-plate potential trains seen with some "competitive" neuromuscular blocking agents. Refinement of a heuristic model to serve as a basis for determining clinical dosage regimens of competitive neuromuscular blocking agents. Examination of the effect of barbiturates on the effects of anoxia on a simple nervous system. Refinement of statistical methods for analysis of drug binding studies.